


[ART] As Lucky Would Have It

by prompt_fills



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Art forDapperAnachronism's amazing 6k story:He tells himself a lot of things. Things like he's not a burden, things like he's getting better, things like he's awake in the middle of the night by choice, just because he enjoys prowling around the tower at night when it's quiet. It's the truth, if not the whole truth. What is also the truth is how much he enjoys finding Clint curled up on the living room floor next to a scruffy dog that Bucky knows doesn't live in the tower with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Lucky Would Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090499) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism). 



> Many thanks to [DapperAnachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperAnachronism/pseuds/dapperAnachronism) for being such an awesome person to work with, for encouraging me and letting me flail over her story while it was still a wip.


End file.
